The Genomics Core is organized to provide both consultation and state-of-the-art technologies and data interpretation in genomics. Core scientists interact with CCC researchers at the design phase of projects and assist in incorporating genomics approaches by a) generation of preliminary data, b) writing Imethodologies, c) high throughput implementation of technology, and d) data mining in public and proprietary databases. The Core supports research investigating genetic elements responsible for cancer susceptibility and genetic factors involved in neoplastic initiation and progression. Existing Core technologies include: 1) high-throughput DNA sequencing and genotyping (ABI 3700, 377, 3100);2) real-time quantitative PCR for mRNA and/or DNA (ABI 7900);3) high-volume microsatellite-repeat genotyping (ABI 377, 3100) land SNP analysis (ABI 7900);4) rapid, inexpensive 96-well-based polymorphism/mutation hunting with HPLC heteroduplexing (Transgenomics WAVE);5) high throughput robotic assistance in picking and arraying clones, growing large library collections, and general liquid handling;6) gene expression analysis using Affymetrix GeneChip arrays, and 7) gene expression profiling using in-house microprinted glass microarrays. Informatics is a critical component of any genomics facility and the Core operates software for sample acquisition and tracking, correlation with clinical information, work assignment, clone/plate management and raw data reporting (SQL*LIMS &SQL*GT) and data mining tools. The instruments are connected directly to the database servers for automated data collection (SQL*LIMS and GCOS). The Core's ethernet network is connected to the WSU campus gigabit ring. Informatics personnel include a systems administrator, Oracle database programmers, application specialists, and technology-specific project managers.